Uta no Prince Drabble
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble Uta no Prince-sama. Chapter pertama tentang Natsuki n Syo! Need review ya!
1. Piyo Baru

**Halo! Aku Mini Author Gita! Padahal Akunku udah Terbengkalai! dan Aku belom update Profilku! dan gak bisa update lewat Tab! Maaf ya, ini Fic UtaPri pertamaku... Aku padahal Hiatus Total! Tetapi tak disadari, Aku malah bisa selalu Aktif di ! Aku gak nulis pake Kompie.. tapi Pake Galaxy Tab! XDD**

**Enjoy ya drabbleku! *Maaf ya Gaje, EYD gagal, Baku, Kapital gagal dan di Chapter ini aja yang ada sedikit Yaoi***

**DISCLAIMER: Broccoli! *Sambil makan Brokoli***

**Uta No Prince Drabble**

(PIYO BARU)

Sore hari di kamarnya Natsuki dan Syo, Natsuki baru saja tadi beli Pajangan mini keramik Piyo kesayangannya untuk dipajang. Natsuki yang sangat manis sangat suka banget namanya PIYO. Ia berkata, "Ahh! Piyo kesayanganku! Aku akan koleksi lebih banyak!" Dengan ekspresi imutnya memandang Pajangan mini keramik Piyo, Tak sadar teman sekamarnya datang ke Kamarnya, "Oii! Natsuki ngapain?" Syo menyapa Natsuki sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Karena ditepuk punggungnya, Natsuki lepas kacamatanya. Natsuki pun berubah menjadi Satsuki, Si kepribadian gandanya yang sangat Sadis. Syo kewalahan, "Ahh! Oh tidak! Satsuki!" Katanya dengan panik dan suara pelan, supaya Satsuki gak nyadar jika Syo dibelakang.

Satsuki melihat Piyo milik kepribadian aslinya, Natsuki. Ia dengan wajah Iblisnya berkata, "Huehehehheheh! akan kubikin rusak Piyo ini!" Satsuki membanting Pajangan Piyo itu ke Lantai. Setelah dilempar, Natsuki menjadi Puas, "Hahahahahhahaha!" Ia tertawa bagaikan Tokoh penjahat yang biasanya muncul di TV

"Gyaaaa!" Syo sangat kewalahan dan memasang lagi Kacamatanya Natsuki ke Satsuki. Setelah Natsuki sudah sadar, Syo mengayunkan badan Natsuki, "Natsuki! Natsuki! Kamu gak apa-apa kan?!" Syo masih saja Panik, padahal kacamatanya Natsuki sudah dipasang.

Natsuki melihat Pajangan Piyo kesayangannya menjadi Pecah. Ia padahal gak tahu jika Dirinya yang memecahkannya, Gara-gara kepribadiannya muncul. Natsuki dengan wajah Suramnya berkata, "PIYOKUUUUUUUUUU!"

Syo merasa gak enak dan Ia merasakan hawa gelapnya Natsuki, "Syo... Kau kah yang merusakin Piyoku?!"

"Anu... Umm..." Syo merasa ketakutan.

"SYOOO! AKU CINTA PADAMU! TAPI GAK SAMPAI KAYAK GINI JUGA KALI! PIYOKU RUSAK NIH!" Natsuki menjadi Murka dengan efek Manis, karena Ia memang sangat cinta pada O-Chibi itu.

"Ampun Natsuki!" Syo lebih kewalahan dari sebelumnya, karena Ia dituduh Natsuki. Syo pun kabur dari Natsuki dan berlari, "Syo-Chan! kembali kau! sini! saya peluk dan saya pukul kamu!" Ia mengejar Syo yang kabur itu, Tetapi mereka berdua kejar-kejaran sampai mengelilingi kamarnya.

**END and NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Maaf jika ada yang salah... sebenernya aku gak nonton Animenya, aku cuma baca Manganya n dengerin Lagunya...**

**Aku juga gak tau kalo Satsuki juga Suka piyo atau enggak... tapi kubikin Random aja! hehe! sampai ke Chapter berikutnya ya! dan REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA!**

**P.S: Apakah ini juga disebut Drabble?**


	2. Akibat Narsis

**Halo! Gita kembali lagi melanjutkan Drabble ini! dan ini kosah tentang Lucunya si Ren yang Narsis! dan Apa yang terjadi? XDD**

**Read n Review ya! **

**DISCLAIMER: Carrot *Di getok gitarnya Otoya* Eh... Broccoli!**

**Uta no Prince Drabble**

**(Akibat Narsis)**

Ren dan Masato sedang Liburan ke Jakarta. Memang Jakarta sangat Macet dan Polusi, Masato sangat terganggu. Tetapi, Ren malah gak peduli sama namanya Polusi dan Macet, Ia malah pedulinya saat dia di sapa manis sama Cewek-cewek cantik di Jakarta,

"Ihh... Cowoknya ganteng banget deh..." Kata salah satu gadis SMA.

"Iya tuh... yang rambut oranye itu kan? namanya si Ren!" Gadis itu mengenal Ren yang sedang narsis itu.

"Hai Ren! Ganteng deh!" Para Mahasiswa cantik di Jakarta menyapa manis.

"Halo, _Ladies... _Bagaimana Harimu?" Ren melambaikan tangannya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kepada para Gadis, "Kyaaaaaa!" Gadis-gadis itu berteriak karena Narsisnya Ren. Masato menepuk dahinya sambil memandang Ren yang Narsis, "Ren lebih baik jangan Narsis deh..."

"Emang kenapa? Kamu iri ya? Kalo kau ingin tahu Rahasia ketampananku, Percaya dirilah Masato... hehe..." Ren malah Ngoceh.

"Bukan begitu... tapi Ren, itu.." Masato belum selesai ngomong.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Ren langsung jatuh di Selokan.

Masato berusaha mengeluarkan Ren dari Selokan, dan Ren badannya menjadi Bau. Ren menjadi kesal, "Ah! Bajuku! Mahal ini! Kenapa juga ada Selokan?" Masato _sweatdrop, _"Ya ampun Ren... Makanya... jangan Narsis!"

Gadis-gadis itu menjadi Kaku melihat Ren yang sudah bau Got karena jatuh dari Selokan, "Ih! bau!" Kata Gadis SMA, "Cabut yuk! Cowok gantengnya udah Bau!" Gadis-gadis pun Kabur dari pandangan Ren.

"Ladies! JANGAN PERGI!" Ren merasa Suram karena Gadis-gadis cantik pun kabur. Masato menarik Ren untuk pergi, "Ayo Ren!" Ia menarik Tangannya Ren, "TIDAAAAKKK! LADIEEEESS!" Ren merengek sambil ditarik Masato, Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kamar mandi Pria untuk menggantikan Bajunya Ren.

**END and NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Ending Gaje. Kapital gagal dah... Kasian Ren... sabar ya...**

**Ren: Author TOLOL! GW MENJADI MENDERITA BEGINI! *Niupin Saxophone dengan suara berisik di kupinh Author***

**Author: AMPUUUUUUUNNNN! *Nutup telinga erat-erat***

**Review ya Minna!**


End file.
